Confessions
by SakuraAddiction13
Summary: Leah and Jacob Smut! Some Lemons! Semi- Graphic! Jacob has always wanted to say something to Leah, but never had courage. One-Shot! NOW A FULL STORY! Go on my page, its called: Confessions:The Untold Story. BlackWater AU
1. Chapter 1

**Ok so this is my first One-Shot. Its about Leah and Jacob and it has some Lemons/Smut. If people like this i might decide to actually turn it into a REAL story! Just remember to REVIEW, cause alot of people read and don't Review.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT own twilight Characters! If i did Seth or Paul would have imprinted on ME!**

**PLEASE REVIEWW!!!**

* * *

"Leah?" A voice whispered

Leah whipped her head around and stared at the shirtless form of her alpha. She had come to the cliffs to get some time away from the pack.

"What are you doing here Jake?" she asked looking back down at her dangling feet over the water.

"I need to talk to you" Leah stood up and turned.  
She crossed her arms "You're talking"  
"Leah please?"  
"Ok, what do you want to say?"

Jacob looked down at his feet for a minute before looking back at the beautiful girl standing before him. He had loved her for the past four years, but never knew how to tell her. He pretended to like Bella so no one knew on his crush on Leah. He might have actually liked Bella at first, but then he saw Leah and his whole life was changed. She was his world and she didn't even know it. He wanted to tell her, but wasn't sure how to do that. He was sure she was going to reject him and laugh at his face or something.

"Leah" He whispered. Leah lifted her head and saw an unrecognizable expression on Jacob's face. She was shocked by the amount of intensity coming from it. His eyes were dark… like hot coals burning into her skin. A shiver went through her spine, making her shake in anticipation – at what she wasn't sure.

She noticed he seemed to have forgotten he was going to say something. He took a step towards her and was barely less than 2 feet away from her. "Jake? What were you going to say?" She asked trying to get his attention. He completely ignored her question and just looked at her.

"Leah" he whispered again and took another step towards her. He raised his hand and ran his finger tips across her cheek. A small tingle ran through her spine at the feel of his calloused fingers. His breath fanned over her face blanking over her mind for a few seconds. A wave of heat course through her body making her hyper aware of her surroundings and the feel of his hot muscular body pressed up against hers. She blinked for a second wondering what her alpha was doing, before making the mistake of looking straight into his eyes. Lust. That was all she saw when she looked into those dark eyes. She felt herself get wet at the Lust and Passion reflected in those dark orbs. She let out a startled gasp before she realized what her alpha had done.

Jacob looked down at the girl before him and couldn't help but crush his lips against hers. The startled gasp she gave in response let him take advantage and thrust his tongue into her mouth. After regaining her senses she responded by pressing her body closer to his. He could feel her body flush against his. The feel of her breast pressed against his bare chest with only a thin camisole as the barrier made his body respond in a way it never had. He felt himself immediately harden against Leah's stomach. Even though Leah was tall because of the Werewolf gene he was still taller that her by almost a whole foot.

Leah groaned when she felt Jacobs's erection press against her belly. She reached her hand between their bodies and squeezed his erection through his pants. He responded by thrusting into her hand. Her hand slid down the waist band of his pants, squeezing his hard member. Their lips separated for barely a second before his lips descended on her neck. He started sucking on her pulse point as her hands worked his shaft through the waist band of his pants. Leah struggling to not jump him immediately pulled herself away from the attack of his lips, and got down on her knees.

Jacob stared down at the goddess before him and swallowed the words he was about to say as Leah whipped down his pants, and his huge dick stood erect in front of her face. Leah eyed the surprisingly well-endowed piece of flesh in front her for a brief moment, as Jacob put his arms around her intending to pull her up, but stopped when he she brought up a hand to hold the base of his penis while she liked the tip, keeping eye contact with her alpha the whole way. She took the whole tip- and then some- into her mouth, her tongue running along the underside of his shaft. Jacob felt his member stiffen harshly and jut out even further in her mouth as her moist lips encase his over stimulated cock. His hands found their way behind her head grabbing her hair as he thrust into her mouth. "Ohh… Oh God… Don't Stop…" was all he could get out as Leah gave him the first blowjob in his life.

Leah took his cock as far down her throat as she could, being careful not to activate her gag reflex. She felt Jacob's hands pulling her hair, and could help but moan. She lifted up her eyes, his dick still in her mouth, as she looked through her lashes to see Jacob's eyes closed as groaned and thrust. The Sexy sight Unleashed a strong rush of sexual energy that collided with every pleasurable nerve in her body as it raced through her, and down between her legs, making her gasp audibly as a delicate stream of fluid dribbled out from her core and down her thighs. Considering she wasn't wearing any underwear, her shorts were sticking to her pussy, soaked with her juices. She let his cock go with a pop from her mouth, and watched as it stood solidly, as hard as ever, for her to admire. The tip was Red and her saliva glistened off his shaft, a small pearl of precum already emerging and catching the lights glint. She licked it up quickly earning another moan from Jacob.

Leah let go off his cock and stood up slowly. She grabbed the back of Jacob's head and pulled him to her. She felt his hands along her stomach and to her breast. She threw her head back and moaned as Jacob flicked her pebbled nipples. He took the bottom of her camisole and nearly ripped it off her. He threw it somewhere in the area behind him and went back to kissing her. His hands roamed over her breast, while hers explored every contour on his chest.

Jacob letting go of her lips, leaned down and took her right breast in his mouth while his other hand took care of her left breast. He licked her nipples, sucking on them like a baby would with milk. His right hand sneaked down her body, till they found the waist band of her shorts. He helped her slip them off, till they both stood as naked as the day they were born. He greedily drank in the perfection of her body that he always dreamed of seeing. Her pink nipples stood alert from the creamy mounds of flesh. Her stomach was flat with abs that came with being a shifter and her legs where long and toned. He looked back up to her face, seeing a small pink shadow cross her cheeks.

Jacob grabbed her and pulled her body to him. He kissed her as deeply as he could thrusting his tongue in, and exploring the dark cavern of her mouth. He slowly laid her down on the floor, supported his weight on his elbows, above her. He rubbed the tip of his cock teasingly along her folds, before plunging in."Jake… Faster… Harder" Leah moaned as he plunged in and out of her. Jacob, encouraged by her reaction sped up his movements. His hands rubbed circles against Leah's clit, while his mouth was preoccupied teasing her nipples.

Leah feeling her release approaching lifted her hips to meet Jacob at evry thrust. The only sound coming from the cliffs at that moment was: Leah's moans, Jacobs grunts, and the sound of flesh slapping flesh. After a few more thrust Jacob emptied himself inside Leah. Their cum combined and dribbled down Leah's creamy thighs. Jacob feeling spent collapsed on-top of her, before rolling over to the spot next to her.

Leah turning to face him remembered that this had all happened because he wanted to say something."Jake? what was it that you were going to say before?"

He rubbed the back of his neck before leaning on his elbows. "well… I love You"

"W-w-what?" She stammered, confused by his confession.

He looked up into her eyes."The truth is… I-I Love You, and I imprinted on you the second I laid eyes on you"

* * *

**AN: PLEASE Review! it only takes 5 seconds to say 'Great Story'/ "Horrible Story'! If people like it i might use the idea for a full story! This is my first Smut/ Lemon story! Tell me what you thought  
****  
-Nikky3**


	2. READ IF YOU LIKED THE STORY!

**Authors Note: **

**Ok so personally I decided I want to continue this one shot, and maybe make it into a full story. I really like how it came out, so… yea. However, I might take a little longer to put it up, cause I want to try to update my other stories first. When classes began in August, I had just started High School. It was a little different than what im used to, so I took some time to get adjusted. Also a lot of classes are way harder, so I have had to study more, and haven't been able to write more chapters. Right now im almost done with the next chapter for Dreams Come true. It might be a little slower than others, but I had a slight writers block. Also tomorrow I have a Quince año of my friends and well I also have to do homework. I promise ill try to write the actual story for this soon, and try to update my other stories. If I don't… then you are free to track me down, tie me up, and make me write the next chapter!**

**-Nikki :P **

**PS: I you have any ideas for this story or anyother PM me or something! Im going through writers block and sucks!  
**


	3. FULL STORY! READ FOR FULL STORY!

**IMPORTANT! READ FOR FULL STORY! :**

**Ok so I decided on making it a full story, but I'm going to leave this here as a One-Shot, incase people only want a one-shot of them together, and the full story is going to be in my page called:**

**Confessions: The Untold Story**

**The first chapter of the story is basically the one shot, but it has a small twist at the end of it. I already have a small idea of where I'm going to go with the story for like the next 4 chapters, so yea. Please read it! The first chapter should be in my page by the next 10 minutes or something because I'm uploading it right after. You could skip till the italics part end because the italics (excluding the last lines) are basically the one shot. The second chapter should be up a little after that, but at least by tonight when I get back to my mom's house, since this weekend I stayed with my dad.**

**BTW, if anyone wants to know, I met Kiowa Gordon and Alex Meraz (Embry and Paul) at dadeland mall in Miami! It was AMAZING! And I'm in LOVE with Kiowa!! He soooo HOT in person!!! You can also find the Q & A video in YouTube! I was also interviewed and appeared on the news for Deco Drive! It was Amazing and Embarrassing! If anyone saw the NBC 7 news or goes to watch it on YouTube, my BEST FRIEND, was the one that was asked "What would you tell the actors if you got the chance?" She responded with "I'm going to tell Alex he's hot"! It was really funny! I appeared on the other interview; I have black hair which was in a pony tail, and glasses.**

**ANYWAYS! Go read the full story! NOW! And REVIEW it!!**

**-Nikki :P**


End file.
